1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heated panels such as heated planks and boards. More specifically, the present invention relates to improve heated planks or boards for forming walkways, decks, platforms, seats, benches and the like for use in ice and snow conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plastic plate with an embedded heating element is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,350. Metal foil covers the bottom of the plate to increase the heat transfer from the heating element to the plate. The patent describes the heating element as a self-regulating pipe heating cable such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,057. The cable has a flat oval cross-section and includes an electrically insulating outer sheath enclosing two uniformly spaced parallel electric wires. An electrically resistive heating material which changes in conductivity with changes in the temperature encloses the wires within the sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,057 discloses polymeric strips each defining a groove in its lower face with a heating element or cable in the groove and the lower face and cable covered by aluminum foil. The strips are hinged together by plastic tape and are used to provide a floor or wall covering.
An electrically heated plank is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,201. The plank is used for melting snow and ice on platforms, driveways and walkways. The plank is formed as a rectangular, hollow, metal body with an electric heating element disposed within the body.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved heated plank or board for forming decks, platforms, walkways, benches, and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a plank or board construction of the foregoing character with improved heating capabilities.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plank or board of the foregoing character which is simple in construction and sufficiently rugged for use as platforms, walkways and like high traffic applications.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved heated plank or board of the foregoing character which is particularly suitable for use in construction of decks platforms, and benches for hot tubs.
A heating panel embodying the present invention is formed by one or more heated elongated planks or boards, having an elongated heat conducting beam operatively connected in heat transfer relation on the bottom thereof, and a heating cable mounted in heat transfer relation with the beam for applying heat thereto for transfer to the plank or board.
More specifically, the heated plank has an elongated lower surface defining a pair of spaced apart longitudinally extending channels. An elongated heat conducting beam is operatively mounted in heat conducting relation in each channel. The beam defines a central, wide, inner channel opening in one direction and a pair of narrower side cable channels one on each side of the central or inner channel and opening in a direction opposite to the direction of opening of the central channel. An electric heating cable is operatively mounted in heat conducting relation in the beam cable channels for supplying heat to the beam for transfer to the plank or board.